Best Day of the Wost Day
by yukinataangel
Summary: "Worst day of my life? Yes. Best day of my life? Never gonna happen." This is another HistuHina story of mine. This is makes 2/3 meaning I need one more. Watch out for only three curse words.


Yuki: Hey everyone I'm back after a long time of school and hibernation. I'll be writing the second HitsuHina today.

Hina: Yay!

Hitsu: Finally took you forever!

Yuki: I have stuff to do you know

Hitsu: Whatever get on with it

Yuki: Since someone hates me sooooo much I guess I'll start now

Hinata's P.O.V.

The rain poured like a never ending waterfall. From all the crying I've done today I had developed a nasty headache. Each drop of liquid felt like a sand bag was being thrown at me. Though the rain helped to wash out the mud I fell into earlier. My clumsiness has been extremely high today. Worst day of my life? Yeah. Best day of my life? Never gonna come after this. How do I know?

It all started as soon as I got to school.

_Flashback_

_Hinata ran to the school gates panting. She was late. How does a straight A student arrive late to school? She doesn't know how either, but for some reason fate decided she would be late for now. Hinata, being only a few meters away heard the school bell ring and knew she wouldn't make it. _

_Hinata arrived at the gates 3 minutes late. "Father is not going to like this." She thought nervously._

"_Oi, you're late." A voice said. She looked up only to see Toshiro Hitsugaya. The guy was known for being strict when it came to late students. Hinata knew she had to be careful about what she said to him._

"_I'm sorry for being late, "She apologized with a low bow of respect, "I will take any punishment." Toshiro eyed her with an unsympathetic look. His turquoise eyes made it hard for Hinata not to stare at him. She blushed realizing they were staring at each other for some time. She began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and tore her eyes from his gaze. Toshiro sighed. "Since you've never had a lateness record, I'll let you go this time." Hinata's eyes widened. He was just gonna let her go? She thought he was a harsh monster when it came to tardiness? Then, why her?_

"_T-Thank you v-very m-much!" Hinata hurried past Toshiro to get to class. She then stopped and turned to him. "You know you're a lot nicer than how people describe you." She told giving him a closed eyed smile. Toshiro couldn't help but blush at the girl's honest smile. He was, after all, in love with her._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata P.O.V.

Okay so you might not think that that was bad but trust me it gets worse.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was on her way to lunch when she saw Sakura flirting with Sasuke. She sighed. When will Sakura give up? She then saw Naruto trying to get Sakura's attention away from Sasuke. Despite the fact that he was trying to flirt with Sakura, Hinata's heart still managed to skip a beat. Hinata could never shake the crush she had on the whiskered faced blonde. She sighed as she walked to sit by Kiba and Shino._

_On her way to the guys, an unknown object, more like foot, strayed in her path and managed to trip her. Hinata slammed into her food face first on the ground. Not only had she managed to humiliate herself in front of the school, but she showed off her lavender underwear to her crush. The laughter in the cafeteria made her want to crawl in a hole and bury herself in it. Hinata saw an approaching figure and tried to leave before they could come any closer to her. "Honestly, can I go anywhere without bailing you out of it?" said the mysterious voice._

_Hinata peeked at the male standing over her, through her mashed potato covered bangs. Toshiro crouched next to Hinata. The audience fell into a hushed whisper pondering on why Toshiro, "The Ice Dragon", was comforting the shy Hyuga._

Yuki: So the whole "Ice Dragon" thing is a nickname for Hitsugaya I came up with to make him sound like a delinquent.

"_C'mon I have to get you to the infirmary to clean you up." Toshiro said in a low voice. Hinata nodded and stood up. The crowd continued to conversate about the nice Toshiro incident. Hinata walked next to Toshiro with her head low, so that no one could see her tears._

Hinata P.O.V.

Not much to say after that. Though there was one more event before I ended up where I am now.

_Flashback_

_Students left the school notifying the end of a hard day. Out of all the students, little Hinata Hyuga waited for a special someone before she left. Hinata gripped the special letter in her hands tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha walked by Hinata knowing what her mission was. "If the dobe says anything stupid, just tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him." Sasuke warned._

_Hinata giggled. She and Sasuke's families knew each other since they were young. Sasuke had learned to love Hinata as his little sister and has been protective of her since. He wanted to make sure no one would hurt her, especially Naruto._

"_I'll be fine." Hinata reassured the worried Uchiha. Sasuke gave her an unsure look. Hinata sighed. She knew he wasn't going to give unless she gave him good enough reason. "Trust me ." She said giving him a serious look. Sasuke sighed and raised his hands in sign of surrender. He left before she run up to him and hug her in public. The only type of affection he showed her outside was a pat on the head. He didn't want any fangirls making her their next target._

_Hinata took steady breaths. She saw an approaching figure and knew immediately that the moment had come._

_Ba-Bump_

_She took one more steady breath before gripping the letter once again._

_Ba-Bump_

_Hinata pivoted on her foot to turn the corner and meet the boy she had waited for._

_Ba-Bump_

"_N-N-Naruto-kun-"_

_Ba-Bump_

_Hinata dropped the letter._

_Ba-Bump_

_Naruto and Sakura laughed together walking right past her, hand in hand._

_Ba-Bump_

_Naruto hadn't spared her a glance. Hinata wasn't sure what to do then. She believed everything would go well. Despite her terrible day, she convinced herself that everything would go perfectly. Tears welled up in her lavender eyes. Hinata scrambled to get her things and ran off not knowing where she was running to. _

_Hinata sped past Naruto and Sakura not caring how loud they screamed her name. A familiar hand grabbed Hinata's and stopped her abruptly. For some reason she stopped too suddenly and fell face first into the rain soaked ground. Naruto stopped and tried to help Hinata up. _

"_Hinata, Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. He got her to sit on her knees before she shoved him away. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes wondering what he did wrong. "H-Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked once again while reaching out to her._

"_Don't touch me you piece of shit."_

_Naruto stopped and hung his head low. Hinata turned to him, eyes filled with hatred for the blonde. "You honestly didn't notice?" She asked. Naruto looked back up. "Noticed what?" Hinata smiled a fake smile._

"_I finally realized that I don't have time waste on a dense asshole like you who doesn't give a damn about other girl's feelings." Hinata's smile turned back into a frown as she rose from the muddy ground. She began to walk off leaving Naruto to think. She stopped a second and turned back to Naruto. She smiled once again. _

"_Enjoy your pitiful fucked up life with Sakura"_

_Naruto looked at the shy Hyuga in shock. How could such a girl use such bold language?_

Yuki: Ok I know I made Hinata sound all badass and stuff, but it was only because this day has been absolutely horrible for her.

Hina: I won't take it personally

Yuki: Thank you

Hinata P.O.V.

So here I am with my mucky hair in my face. My uniform clung to my skin since I was soaked to the bone. I was sitting on a metal bench and its temperature made me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself searching for any body heat left in my body. My eyes started to drift and I was feeling drowsy. I shut them for a moment before hearing someone's footsteps in front of me. I looked up to see a blurry image of a boy. My eyesight cleared up only to see Toshiro Hitsugaya standing over me with a black umbrella.

"Why are you out here?" Toshiro asked with a stern frown on his face. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I began to stand until a sharp pain shot up my legs. I winced and sat back down to rest. Toshiro looked at me awkwardly then he realized that I had an injury from falling earlier. Toshiro sighed. He handed me the umbrella and couched in front of me extending his arms from behind.

"Climb on my back." He commanded. I gave him a surprised look even though he couldn't see it. My day had started and ended on a bad note, but this was unexpected. Since I was in no mood to walk home, I took the kind offer from the astonishing gentleman.

Toshiro carried me all the way to my house with me guiding him every step of the way. We began small talk that developed into a real conversation. The both of us shared laughs as if we were the best of friends. By the time we reached my home, I'm sure I knew everything about him. He placed me on the concrete gently. "Are you going to be alright?" Toshiro asked eyes filled with concern. I smiled.

"I'll be fine I promise."

I found my balance and walked toward the front door, before turning to face Hitsugaya.

"Thank you for all you've done today, Toshiro-kun." I said. He gave me a rare smile that was sweeter than any cinnamon bun in the entire world. My heart raced.

"Anytime, Hime." He gave me a gentleman bow. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Before he started walking away I mustered up courage in my heart, walked up to Hitsugaya and pecked his cheek. I walked back to my doorstep and looked back. "Honestly, thank you."

Toshiro nodded with a crimson blush dusting his cheeks. I walked into my home and leaned against the door with my face on fire. I smiled to myself and walk to the shower to get cleaned off.

Worst day of my life? Maybe.

Best day of my life? Soon to come.

Yuki: Hooray I'm finally finished!

Hina: Yay!

Yuki: I apologize for my laziness and promise to do more over the break. There should be a new chapter of Vocaloid Hinata coming out this week or the next, no later!

Hitsu: Finally! Took you almost a YEAR!

Yuki: Silence! Please review!


End file.
